The Mercy of Evil
by Adame-Chan
Summary: I got bored of waiting... for the next book & some action!
1. Chapter 1: Visitors

Visitors  
  
Harry was at the Drusley's for the summer. He didn't stay in much, now that he didn't have to. Aunt Petunia had explained to him that "We need you here in order to get the tax credit, Harry. You know what our state is likeY" Sure sureY that's what they say, as they sit in what would be every one else's Sunday best, on their beautiful emerald- green couch, greedily eating cookies and cakes. Sure. Most days, he left early in the morning, and came back late at night.  
"I don't know what's gotten into that boy!" Aunt Petunia screeched, after one of her neighbors asked her about "the boy that she had never seen before, coming out of their house."  
"No-one knows where he goesY maybeY" Dudley started, but was cut off by Uncle Vernon.  
"I don't ruddy care where the boy goes, as long as he's out of the house, He's not our problem!" Right at that moment, the door crashed open, and Harry came in with an armload of boxes.  
"Harry, why are you home? What EXACTLY are in those boxes?" Uncle Vernon intruded.  
"Ron=s stuff, y=know, Ron? He called here a couple of years ago... anyway, he=s coming over today. Oh, I suppose I forgot to tell you about thatY" Harry tried to look innocently at Uncle Vernon without laughing. "NOT RUDDY LIKLEY!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled, spraying spit all over Harry. He squinted his piggy little eyes, but it=s hard to look intimidating when you look like a bowl of pudding.  
AWell it's too late. He=ll be here any minute now. He's coming by Floo powder, so it's a good thing that you didn't put that fake fireplace in again this year. I'll just go upstairs, I can't pick his stuff up, it's way to heavy. I think I'll wait until he gets here, and we can both pull it upstairs. Right, see you in a minute!" Harry said, and dashed upstairs. "I don=t suppose it=ll be all badY we'll just keep them outY" Harry heard Aunt Petunia feebly trying to calm him down. She sounded like a mouse trying to tame a pitbull. A rather pudding like pitbull in Harry=s opinion. Harry looked in his mirror once he opened his door, and tried to comb his black, unruly hair. From down stairs, he heard Dudley give a shriek. In his mind, he hoped that he had been turned into a pig again. He knew that, unfortunately, Dudley=s toung hadn=t swollen, or he wouldn=t have been able to shriek. Maybe there was something else that had gone Awrong@. He raced down stairs, and when he got there, he almost let out a yelp himself! A tall, handsome-looking red-haired boy stood, or towered over the family.  
"Ron?" Harry managed to squeak. "Ron, is that you? My god you've changed! What did you do?!"  
"Eh? What do you mean I've changed?" Ron asked, as he picked up a box in each hand.  
"Well, you'reY big!" Harry replied, on his way up the stairs, followed by Ron.  
"I'm not big! You're just smallY" Harry glared at him."Yer" Ron finished. "I suppose that I forgot to tell you, I got a job moving boxes. Since I can't use magic, I have to do it the muggle way; manual labor." They set all of his things in Harry's room, and went down stairs. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were still cowering in the living room, and Uncle Vernon was trying to hurry them along.  
"Don't trip over the door step on your way out, Here are your shoes, Don't forget to close the door behind youYeep!" squeaked Uncle Vernon when Ron turned around.  
"Ah, Stick a sock in it, will ya?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah we're going, see you around!" Just then, the telephone rang; it was Hermoine.  
AHello, Harry? Is that you?@ she asked.  
AWho is it asked Ron from behind Harry.  
AHermoine@ Harry said and turned to look at Ron, whose ears were turning a spectacular shade of red. After he hung up, Harry told Ron that Hermoine wanted them to stay at her house for a couple of weeks, right after they went to Diagon alley, to get their supplies for school. That's great, I wonder what her house looks like! This summer'll be great! Seeing your house (what's so great about that?) Seeing HermoineY" Harry chuckled. " 's house" Ron finished, as his ears went bright pink. "Gee, Ron, you'd think that you liked her!" Harry laughed. "I do not" but even though he said so, Harry could tell it was not true, because his whole head looked like it was on fire. Harry and Ron spent the rest of the week the way that Harry usually did. Harry took Ron into the local candy shop. Ron couldn't understand why the candies at the candy shop did nothing, except leave a flavour in your mouth. He got especially strange looks when he asked where they kept the "Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans" Ron thought that scaring the Drusleys was extremely funny, and they talked about it, quit a lot, but not quite as much as Ron talked about Hermoine. 


	2. Chapter 2: Mercy

Mercy  
  
After a week had passed, Harry started to worry about how Hermoine would arrive. He didn't think that she would be very welcome, any way she came, by the Drusleys. His answer came about noon-ish that day. The doorbell rang, and Dudley answered the door. Harry and Ron came up to see Dudley gaping at a very pretty girl, that somewhat resembled Hermoine. Harry looked over, and Ron was gaping as well, and he nudged him hard in the ribs. "ErY Hi, Hermoine. ErmYyou've, ahY grown!" Ron said, blushing a furious red. "Eh? What, ohYwell, so have you!" Hermoine responded almost beating Ron's red face in colour. She rushed in, past Dudley, almost knocking him over, and said a hurried "hello" to Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon, as she dragged Ron and Harry out the door. "Er, hang on, Hermoine. I've forgotten my things up in Harry's room. For that matter, so has Harry!" Ron said. "Hurry up, then!" she said impatiently, and the two boys ran back into the house. AWow@ Ron sighed as they were gathering their luggage. Harry gave him a funny look, and he flushed red and cleared his throat. They took their suitcases downstairs, and out the door. They put their suitcases in the trunk of Hermoine=s parent=s car. Hermoine opened the door to the car, and motioned to Harry and Ron to get into the car. Ron got in carefully, Harry and Hermoine got in beside him. Hermoine's mum turned around, as Hermoine's dad started the car, and said, looking at Ron: "Oh! So is this the young man that you've been talking about all summer. Red something, Isn't it?" "No, mum. His name is Ron Weasley. Where'd you get red from?" "Red Hair, red faceY" Hermoine's father laughed, as Ron went somewhat purple. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine got out of the car, thanking Mr. and Mrs. Granger for the ride. They looked about, and then remembered the leaky cauldron, and walked in. There was Hagrid sitting there, and he immediately spotted them. "How are yeh, Harry? Drusleys not treat'n you too badly?" he said with a grin. "Come on you lot, got lotsa shopp'n tae do." So they went out the back of the shop, and Hagrid tapped the wall, and it parted, so that they could get through. Harry decided that they should get their books, first. All of a sudden, A man with a cat clinging to his face, came tearing down the street, yelling. When Hermoine tried to ask him what was wrong, He just screamed "get this stupid thing off of my face, or I'll kill it!" At that moment, a very pretty girl, about Harry's height came out of the shop that they were standing in front of. "How much do you want for the cat?" she demanded. The cat instantly jumped off of his face, onto her shoulder, purring. "You can have it for five sickles, thirteen kunts." The girl plopped the money into the man's hand, and he walked away saying "You better watch out! That cat's a menace, I tell ya! A minx!" and he ran into the crowd. Hagrid came up behind the girl, and put his hand on her shoulder. "This is Mercy. She's an exchange student from Canada. She's in fifth year, just like the rest of you." "How does that work?" Hermoine asked. "We didn't know that there were any witches in Canada. Mercy, this is Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, and, well, you must know him, don't you? That's Harry Potter!" "Sorry, Harry. I have no idea who you are. Sorry." Mercy said. Seeing the wash of relief wash over Harry's face, she smiled. Her kitten looked up at all of them. She was a gold colour, and white with silver flecks. She was incredibly cute. She jumped up onto Harry's shoulder, and started purring, and then she jumped over to Ron, and curled up in a little ball. Hermoine came over, and started petting it. Then she looked up, and came into Hermoine's hand; she was so small that her bottom fit right into the palm of her hand. "Oh! She's a darling!" Hermoine exclaimed. "That's it!" Mercy exclaimed. "What's it?" Ron asked turning around from looking in the shop window. "The name! She=s darling, so I'll call her Darla!" At that moment, Darla stood up, and started hissing. Hagrid looked up from looking at the kitty, and started to scowl. AS Draco an' his idiots. Don't do anything, I don' want ter get into a fightY"he whispered to them. Draco came up behind Hermoine, and the surprised look soon washed from his face. He reached out, and stroked one of her ringlets, and Hermoine was fairly bristling. Darla leapt out of Hermoine's hand and gave Draco a huge swipe across the nose, sending Malfoy reeling back and falling over, while Darla landed at his feet, hissing. "She reminds me of you, somehow, Mercy. I can't remember whatY" Hagrid said. "Good judge of character?" Harry suggested. They all laughed, and left to get their books. MerLater, Hermoine looked at her watch. AWe=ve got to go meet my parents now, Mercy. You=re staying with us, so why don=t we go now?@ She said, motioning back towards the Leaky cauldron. AOk, I'll leave you to it. See you around!" and Hagrid left. 


End file.
